


What can be in the Stars

by Mikamod



Series: Our Souls are Made of the Same Star [4]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Foursome - F/F/M/M, I may do more to detail the moments mentioned, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Not a full on naritive fic, OT4, Phillip Carlye's unhealthy relationship with sex, Phillip Carlyle Needs a Hug, They all need hugs, dubcon turned noncon, more like I dumped all my ideas in to vinettes and put them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Four bruised hearts, four people that share a soul and their hurts. Break away from the cage, rewrite their stars and accept love in their lives.((Using the soulmate verse where your soulmates injuries appear on your body.))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there I hope you enjoy this little writing, I haven't seen the movie in a while and plan to rewatch it before getting into more detail of these scenes.

Charity knew it the moment she saw the boy beside his father, the first person to make her laugh. He was hers, and she was his, so she waited for him, followed him into an unknown world. Even as she knew that they had other soulmates her husband’s love overflowing, even as new bruises appear on them both, marks that show their soulmate wasn’t in a safe place.

She smiled as Phineas burst in their home, cheering that he had met their soulmate. An acrobat named Anne Wheeler, and Charity had never seen any woman as amazing as Anne, grace, and power in motion. The opposite of Phillip, caged hiding from his own misery. All she wanted was to pull them in, offer her home and her heart. The heart she and Phineas shared as one but they both rebuffed her, Phillip willing to come over when Phineas went on tour but only in a distant manner, a ‘respectable’ distance both physically and emotionally. Enough that she didn't know how much the young man was putting himself through.

_Line_

 

Phillip at one time treasured the idea of soulmates, the idea that maybe there was someone out there that would love him. His father had been swift to pull that from him. Firm in his reminder that unless Phillip's soulmate was a woman of his ‘station’ it wouldn't matter that they had could feel each other’s pain.

He, himself, didn't care if his soulmate was a man or woman, their class or race. He was a lonely boy clinging to a set of red marks that he didn't cause. His father beat that out of him, caned him when Phillip didn't show disgust when two servants were found resting twined together.

He cried that night curled up in his bed, apologizing to the other part of his soul for the pain they must have felt, for the welts that ache when he moves, his sheets sticking to his back. 

 

He lost his desire to meet his soulmate the more he grew, the tighter the cage his parents trapped him in, the more he drank and allowed people who could get him along in life take their pleasure from his body. 

When he met Charity's eyes across the room he felt that shock, the bone-deep shiver that marked meeting one's soulmate, feeling it again as he locked eyes with Phineas. He couldn't be this blessed. Than Anne swung in, like a literal angel, and what gave him the right to have them in his life.

Charity extended them both invitations to come to the house, Barnum tried to talk to them but anytime it shifted away from the circus Phillip would leave, he wasn’t sure how Anne was faring but given the fact that she refused to speak with him about it he assumed she refused both Charity and Phineas.

Than Phineas left and he tried to keep the circus going, tried to keep the protesters at bay, get them to leave the circus alone even willing to bribe police whether it was with cash or his other ‘assests’. He couldn’t meet either Charity or Anne in the eye after nights when the men wanted to mark him.

He tried with Anne, tried to take her to the theater on a date when his parents ran harsh words through them like swords. Trying to tear them apart, and it worked even as they admitted their feelings, accepted their status as soulmates, but she still walked away. 

_Line_

Anne knew who they were, each time, each meeting in turn. But she knew that she could never have them the way her heart aches too. To hold the two girls she could consider her own. She wasn't a romantic like Phillip, she knew they couldn't rewrite the stars. So she watched him, as he leads police into alleys. Up in the rafts working on the rigs for the show catching a glimpsing a single moment of a police chief roughly taking him over Barnum's desk, over Barnum's ringmaster coat, she felt the bruises and rope burn around her wrists. But he still leads the acts, still took command as well as Barnum. 

Then there was the fire, she slipped out the back running to her brother as Charity put a hand on her shoulder. Phineas ran in and she thought she could lose both of them, and she prayed and hoped. 

_Line_

The million dreams that danced in his mind all had Charity in them, had always had Charity in them but he knew there were others too. He knew as his hands' bruised in ways that he didn't know they could. Knew as he tried to comfort Charity as his own back was on fire. He knew they'd be younger than the two of them, but he didn't realize how much until he hired Anne and W.D Wheeler into the circus, danced with Philip in the bar. Both in their mid-twenties compared to him and Charity who has just hit forty. 

Neither opened up to them, neither tried to pursue the bond they could create. As much as he and Charity were willing to forgo social constraints, he could understand why the two younger ones would be less willing to buck social norms. 

Phillip introduced him to Lind, and he let the lights of the upper-class to blind him. The world that rejected him, rejected his soulmates, all to prove he was worthy to them, worthy of the ones he had left behind, had abandoned.

He made it back in time to see the home he should have protected burning to the ground, it was easy to find Phillip helping out Lettie, the chaos a little too much to really get any answers out of the younger man, his heart stopped as W.D asked about Anne, his reaction time dulled as Phillip ran into the blaze, whatever relife he felt at having Anne safely out of the building was short lived. 

Looking at his soulmates, at his daughters and knew he couldn’t stay here and not even try to save Phillip when it was his fault they would lose him. So he ran in ignoring the cries of his two remaining soulmates. Not breathing until he had Phillip outside and found that he was breathing as well.

All that was left was to try and rebuild his life as they waited for Phillip to wake up.

So he did, confessed to Charity all the insecurities that drove him, and asked for forgiveness. Reached out to Anne, sat with her at Phillip’s bed, and once again ask forgiveness. Knowing that he would have to keep doing so.

As they set they set up the new tents, Anne and Phillip moved in with them in their new home, which was smaller than the mansion they had but with enough room for them to grow and change with the bond.


	2. What Vanishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full story of what Anne glimpsed in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, and thank you for popping in again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also be warned this chapter has both Dubcon and Noncon, and some internal victim blaming.

It shocked him, how everyone seemed to put a different value on his body. Even more so when the circus was involved, some nights he was worth an extra patrol, some a cop or two around when the show ended, others it was only worth the police themselves not being in with the protesters.

Today Chief Allan had offered to come ‘help’ with the building's security, Phillip knew better than to believe that. He took a calming breath as the door to his and Barnum's office rattled with the knock. It was too early to be any of the troupe so he knew it was Allan. He opened the door for the larger man, his build not unlike Barnum's but he was definitely older than the ringmaster and had a full beard as opposed to Barnum's more stubbled look.

“Mr. Carlye. A pleasure to see you.” 

“Same to you Chief Allan, on to business?” 

He did have blueprints of the museum laid out on Barnum's side of the pushed together desks, in case anyone but Allan had come in.

The larger man pushed him against the table. 

“I believe payment is due.”

“We haven't agreed for what.”

Cold grey eyes dug into his own, and he wondered if they had met in different circumstances would those eyes be so frozen? 

“I'll keep a patrol tonight, half an hour before the show and an hour after.”

“Last time it was an hour before.” 

Allan pinned Phillip's hands to the desk, covering them with his heavy calloused ones. “Maybe I can do that we'll have to see” 

Allan pulled him into a rather one-sided kiss, the others never wanted to kiss and neither did Phillip, it felt too intimate particularly how Allan kissed. He tried to move away, squirming in discomfort. 

“Now strip, no need to lollygag around.” 

Phillip did as told, mechanical in his movements, this was the part he dressed, and if he thought Allan would take his money he would give it over without so much as a second thought. He heard Allan undress as well, or at least unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers since that's all any of them did then the rustling of a different fabric. 

He turned around to see the blueprints covered in Barnum's ringmaster's coat. The police chief chuckled at the small catch in Phillip's breath.

“That's not funny Allan, put it back.”

“Come on, Carlye don't back out now.” 

He allowed himself to be pulled over.

“I'm not backing out but” he couldn't find the words to describe the twist in his chest at what he assumed was Allan's plan, willing to at least, for now, play along with Allan’s plan hoping to change his mind.

“I just want you to lay there, you don't even have to bring me off. I’ll do that part, just lie still and let me mark you up. Unless I should go find someone else here, maybe the girl they tie up for the knife thrower.”

No, he couldn’t let Allan do that to Lily, she was a sweet girl and deserved better than to be someone's self-pleasure fodder. This wasn't even the worst thing anyone had requested of him. 

So he climbed to sit on the desk just on the edge of it, but finally sat fully on the coat when Allan lightly nudged him farther on it.

“Lay down, just like that. Spread your legs a bit more, that’s a pretty sight Carlye.”

He felt heat creep up his chest, flush his cheeks as the other man kept his commentary, Phillip’s own mind bereft of poetic words as he lay on one of the things he feels still has his missing soulmates presence on it, something that was wholly Phineas in Phillip’s mind, intrinsically linked to the ringmaster his legs splayed out. He could endure this, ignore the man's words, the grunting, and slick sound.

He just went deeper into his own mind, retreating to someplace buried in his mind. The part of him that still held onto hope for his soulmates hope that they could look at everything in him and love him. He had the vision in his mind, the ring sunny from the beautiful day Caroline and Helen being shown basic acrobatics, practice stuff only an inch or two off the ground by Anne, Charity clapping at each move done right, himself and Phineas exchanging ideas for the circus. 

He was too deep into his mind, snapping out of it when he felt a belt wrap around his wrist and forearm. 

“This isn’t-” 

Fingers push into him, forcing his breath from him before he could get the words out. 

“Oh, it is. You just lay there while I use to get off, you should be used to it right.”

He tried to get away when the fingers withdrew but Allan pulled him back into place, newly slick fingers, and thank god the other man brought something to ease the way. 

“That offer to go after the girl stands. “

Phillip shook his head, the pain just enough to fog his mind, a jolt after jolt.

“Wouldn’t want to hurt Barnum’s little whore too much, you won’t be any fun if I tear you up.”

With that, he pushed in, even as Phillip tried to get away he was only pulled back impaled further, left endure it the taunts, the things his own mind feed him falling from the other man’s mouth.

This is all he was good for, all he had to offer this new family aside from his money. He signed up for this after all. 

He was almost sick when he felt it, slick heat on his chest dripping on to the coat below him, Allan’s low long groan through clenched teeth.

“That’s much better.” Allan pulled his pant’s up, zipped himself in before removing the belt. Phillip lowered his arms to his eye line, dark bruises met his sight. He mourned that Charity and Anne would have these. Terrified that Phineas would see them and throw him out. 

“You get that hour Carlye.”

The silence stretched.

“Are you forgetting something?”

“Thank you, Chief Allan. “

The man only laughed before making his exit, left Phillip there. On top of Barnum’s coat both ruined, he could clean the coat and never tell anyone. Perhaps he could do the same for himself. 

He got up threw his clothes on, ignoring the cooling cum on his chest as he folded Phi- Barnum’s coat and placed it into a bag. First stop was to find someone to get the stain out.

He missed Anne coming down from the rafters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this feel free to yell at me here or over at my tumblr ideasandrps

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this feel free to comment here or over on my tumblr Ideasandrps.


End file.
